She Finds Out
by NekoJinx
Summary: Yukina accidentally finds out 'something' that sends her into a depression and Hiei's not there to prove her wrong! Rated for death suggestions and a teensy bit of violence. ONE-SHOT or TWO, it depends on you! No flames! R
1. Default Chapter

She Finds Out: Hiei  
  
Genre: Angst/drama  
  
Summary: Hiei has disappeared and Yukina finds out that he is her brother. When she takes his not telling her the wrong way and he's not there to clean up the mess, what happens? PG13 for death suggestions and violence  
  
NJ: I thought I might try my hand at one of these...though not very original, I know...Also if you think I should change the rating tell me cause I'm not sure...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu, you or you! If I did, then Hiei would have told Yukina long ago that he was her brother.  
  
----Beginning----  
  
Yukina waited patiently on the temple steps for some sign of her saviour. Earlier a group of youkai had come in an attempt to kidnap her, but Hiei had been there and had saved her. It seemed as if he knew them though, as if they were being punished just for disobeying his orders. And after giving Yukina strict orders to wait inside for three days or his return, Hiei left with what was left of them to do who-knows-what. It had already been three days and Yukina knew that Hiei was always punctual unless something was really wrong, so she began to worry as the sunset and Hiei didn't turn up,  
  
'Maybe,' she thought anxiously, 'Maybe he's up in his tree and hasn't come down...I hope so...' her thoughts were hopeful but foolish and unfounded. She walked over to the familiar tree and called up it, when she received no answer she began to climb up just to convince herself that he wasn't there, and quickly found out how hard kimonos made climbing tall trees. Reaching the top with a relieved sigh, she examined her surroundings; many tree branches and leaves, and some flowers already blooming met her eye, but the not the short fire demon she was looking for. Sighing again she began to make her way back down, grabbed an unstable branch and began to topple backwards. She fell and screamed until she hit a springy bush on the ground and heard a thump next to her.  
  
'Thank goodness for this bush! I'm glad I didn't cut it after all...' she thought and with shaking hands pushed herself up and began to worry again,  
  
'He's not there, so where can he be?' Glancing for once in the direction of the noise that had accompanied her landing, she was surprised to see a wooden box with a curious golden keyhole, lying at her feet. She picked it up and fingered the gold, then gasped when the box lid flew open at her touch and revealed a tear-gem, like the one her mother gave her and her brother. She choked for a moment, before trying to figure out just what was going on – it suddenly hit her; all the hushed conversations, why Hiei sometimes gave her odd glances, his crimson eyes so similar to her own, his short stature, the way he would glare at anyone if they slipped a bit of information to her, the way everyone tried to hide her brother's whereabouts', everything...more tear gems spilled to the ground as she started to run, box in hand, to a sanctuary, somewhere. Yukina bumped Botan on the way, but she didn't stop to talk, she just ran on, trying to go somewhere where no-one would see her cry, where nothing would try to cheer her up, where she was alone... Botan saw the little box in the koorime's hand and shook her head sadly, she had seen Hiei occasionally handling that box and hastily put it away when he felt her presence nearby.  
  
"After all this time, she finds out when Hiei isn't even here..." she murmured quietly to herself before flying away to find the other half of the pain...  
  
-----With Hiei-----  
  
Hiei was fighting and had been fighting hard for three days straight without rest and he had long since past his regular fight time. The demons he had been fighting seemed to regenerate each time they hit him and, with the amount of them trying at once, avoidance was impossible for more than a few seconds. He was exhausted, not being in the best shape to begin with, he was reluctant to fight, but with Yukina's life on the line, he really had no choice, so he fought with all he had.  
  
The demons swarmed over him the second he let his guard down and thrust their rusty weapons at his blurring frame, as he attempted to retreat just enough to get his katana moving again and decapitate some over confident foes. There! That one didn't have a head a second ago! It just grew back like some sort of plant on a high-speed growth film! Hiei growled, for once in his life, he didn't know whether this was just a trick to get him away from Yukina or whether this was an honest attempt to kill him by sheer outnumbering, because these beasts didn't seem to have minds to read and no doubt if they did, they wouldn't know what was going on any way.  
  
Suddenly, a demon four times as tall and six times as wide as Hiei, swung his clawed limb at him successfully paralysing Hiei's right arm.  
  
'That's not good...huh?' three demons vanished, 'There are considerably less youkai now than when we began...Damn it!' Hiei had figured it out. He had figured out how they planned to kill him. It was a good plan...maybe too good. For a moment he stopped dodging and was bombarded with cuts deep and shallow alike, but he ignored the pain and watched the other demons as some froze in their onslaught and vanished into wisps of smoke. He had been right; the youkai dwelled upon his energy, so as long as he had enough energy to sustain them they remained.  
  
So Hiei fled. He had heard about these beings when he had been younger but had never encountered them. It was said that they would follow their quarry like seeker missiles to their deathbed, and it appeared that they would. The trees were no obstacles to them; they just ripped through the forestry like horrendous carvers knives through butter and Hiei knew the only way to destroy these beings was to die himself. There was no shelter to protect him from these immortal foes that would hold and he wasn't willing to be murdered by such low rank creatures.  
  
Glancing left and right he ascertained that he was going in the right direction. The familiar sights did nothing to ease his sorrow as he thought about Yukina and how he had never told her, and how he would no longer be there to protect her... the steep climb was up ahead and he needed to focus on reaching the top before thinking about regrets; he would have plenty of time for that at the cliff-face. The youkai were closing in on him and he kicked a few out of his way as he could no longer wield a sword in his condition and he had already used his black dragon technique but to no avail, they still came.  
  
-----With Yukina--------  
  
Yukina sobbed into her pillow as the stars twinkled brightly at her, urging her to get up and smile. No such notions came to her but when she ran out of tears to shed, she settled for getting up and staring at her mirror instead,  
  
"Why does he hate me so much as to never let me know?" she asked her reflection. "Is it because I'm pathetic? Or ugly? Or weak? Am I an embarrassment to him? Is that it? To him I'm a failure? Should I just solve his problem for him...and die...?" A knife-edge gleamed appealing to her in the soft glow of the moonlight. Picking it up, she examined it and turned it over. It had been Kazuma's and he had carelessly left it lying about, so Yukina looked after it until he returned to collect the dangerous object, but now, to her, it had become a relief, a view into heaven from hell, from a fiery heat to the cool, calming water. The box lay on the window seal, apparently forgotten, as Yukina fingered the knife and made her decision, steeling her nerves...  
  
The cliffs edge came into view and he pushed himself harder, his figure blurring with the last blast of speed he could muster and he leapt from the edge. Twisting in the air like a cat, Hiei was determined to see his would- be-killers fall to their death before him, while he enjoyed the soaring sensation before plummeting to his death along with them.  
  
'I'm sorry Yukina, my sister...' he closed his eyes and began his descent...  
  
'I'm sorry Hiei, my brother...' Yukina closed her eyes as the cold, sharp object caressed her wrists with the flat edge...  
  
A blade was twisted and conscious thought was lost from two koorimes as they spiralled into the Eternal Darkness, lost to all but each other...  
  
Owari...or is it?  
  
NJ: This will be a one-shot unless someone demands the next part (which I have in mind) with a happy ending, so R&R and no flames! 


	2. 2

NJ: Wow, I didn't think anyone would care enough to look at this fic, let alone review it! Thank you so much everyone! Um, I think that I'll make this three chapters but I'll try not to aid the killing off of the koorime race any more. -  
  
Disclaimer: ...I'm not rich...That says it all.  
  
Yukina could hear raindrops pattering on the floor beside her and the thunder rolling outside of her window, but she dared not open her eyes just yet. The darkness was so comforting and her headache just kept getting worse. She tried to recall the events before her fall,  
  
Flashback  
  
As she reflected over the knife in her hand, dark raindrops splattered over her window pane and wind howled as it tugged at world and her window. The window's catch rattled, but she paid it no heed and set Hiei's box on the sill. She looked at it and sat down beside it, she apologized to Hiei before she laid the flat edge of the blade against her skin. The catch rattled again, allowing the window to move alarmingly far before swinging back into place, but yet again this didn't budge the girl. Yukina gave the knife a single twist before the catch gave out. The window swung open and caught the girl in the head causing her to fall to the floor before she could cut herself a second time. The box fell with her and released its treasure to lie alongside her. Water splattered beside her fallen form and created pools of pink were they had mixed with her blood. Thunder growled again and the lights flickered and died, casting the room into darkness. Lightening flashed and illuminated the room. It flashed again, illuminating the clock on the wall, the time read,  
  
7:01  
  
End flashback  
  
Yukina finally opened her eyes and groaned,  
  
'How long have I been out?' she asked herself and glanced at the wall clock,  
  
7:35  
  
She picked herself up and leant against a wall. Bloody imprints were left on the white and Yukina staggered blindly over to the door in search of a source of light,  
  
"Ow!" She had stepped on something. She bent over and felt around for it until she found it. It was the knife she had used. It had snapped in half, presumably she fallen on it, causing the blade to break. Yukina stumbled around in the dark a bit more until she found the drawer where she kept the candles and matches. She lit a candle and almost died of fright when she saw her full length reflection in her mirror; her hair was tangled and splotched with red, her eyes were red from crying causing her to appear not to have any whites at all, her kimono was torn around her middle from what she assumed was where she had landed on the knife, not to mention the small tears from climbing the tree, she was soaked with pink rain water and her over all scared impression made her seem like a ghost of a bloody murder victim.  
  
Yukina unclenched her right hand that was covered in dried blood from her wrist and gasped, Hiei's teargem! It was that moment that she realized something; Even if Hiei didn't love her, she still loved him! She had to go and find him, just to simply be in his presence. She couldn't die. Forgetting about her bedraggled, soaked appearance, the pouring rain and thunder, and the countless demons in the woods, Yukina threw herself out of the door and ran to where she knew Hiei would be. As she left the clock struck eight o' clock and chimed...  
  
----Botan---  
  
7: 38  
  
Botan hesitated as she flew above the tree tops,  
  
'Was it really such a good idea to leave Yukina in such a state?' Botan shook her head,  
  
'What is done is done and cannot be undone.' She told herself and continued to search for Hiei. She had a bad feeling about him and Koenma was nervous.  
  
Her oar jerked forward as she avoided a stroke of lightening and heard the thunder growl another warning at her. With the jerk her compact communicator slipped from her wet grasp and fell into the trees. She cursed loudly and dove after it. Flinging herself into the leaves she landed on a branch, and glanced around at her surroundings, trying to spot the small object. There! She saw it on a branch just above her own and swung up to it. She clambered onto the branch and smiled in triumph when she gripped the cool, wet oval and was about to take off again until she saw him. Hiei was on a branch opposite to hers and barely looked as if he was breathing. He was a mess and was clinging to the branch he was on, listening carefully to the sounds below him; he looked as if he was waiting for something.  
  
"HIEI!" She called out and he glared at her in warning, Botan looked puzzled and hurt and flew across to him,  
  
"Hiei?" She tried again, but Hiei covered her mouth with his working hand and nodded to below them where eight or nine of the regenerating beasts stood around sniffing and waiting for something. Hiei's attention was divided however, between the beasts and the lightening that seemed to be attracted to his presence.  
  
"Damn it." Botan yelped as she was roughly shoved off the branch and followed by Hiei. Lightening struck the tree and the branch was reduced to cinders in seconds. The demons were startled but gave a hasty chase. Botan noticed that Hiei wasn't quite as fast as he should've been and hopped onto her oar, grabbing him by the sleeve and pulling him into the sky,  
  
"ONNA! YOU ARE A FOOL! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Botan was taken aback to say the least,  
  
"Huh? Listen, I just saved your life! I think I deserve a little more respect than that-" Hiei laughed cruelly,  
  
"Onna, you can't land anywhere now that they can track us and you do realize you will now be further targeted by the lightening? " Lightening once again threatened to engulf the ferry girl and she once again avoided it, "You must put me down. They have threatened Yukina's life and I will not flee from them. I must fight them." Hiei left no room for argument and gave the oar a shove, causing it to take another nose dive while Botan tried to reclaim control. They crashed into a tree and Hiei leapt onto the ground in front of his pursuers,  
  
"Hn. So be it."  
  
---Yukina---  
  
Yukina ran as fast as she could, the sounds of battle could be heard up ahead and she could feel Hiei's presence there. It was faint but it was still there. She ran past a few more trees and finally made it into the battle scene. Hiei was fighting restlessly against horrid, mangled beasts and Botan was the first to notice her.  
  
"Yukina?! What are you...ungh...doing...gah...here?" Botan was currently hanging upside down from a tree branch and trying to release her kimono, however when any demons tried to whack her like a piñata, she would hit them with her baseball bat. Hiei took notice of her when Botan said 'Yukina'.  
  
"Yukina..." he breathed, and the other youkai took notice of her as well. What appeared to be the captain, cackled insanely and crowed out to his comrades that still fought Hiei,  
  
"Now we can kill both of them! Foolish girl to come out to the death that your brother has tried so hard to prevent. Now you must die as well!" Hiei darted in front of her and whispered to her,  
  
"Yukina, I'm sorry. I have nothing to offer you except my life. Please forgive me." Yukina was stunned and hugged him from behind, before he could go to his death defending her,  
  
"No!" she cried, teargems once again pouring forth, "You can't leave me! Not again! Please!" Hiei was struck with a few seconds of indecision, but Botan called out,  
  
"Yukina, play cops and robbers!" Yukina looked up in puzzlement, until she understood what Botan was saying,  
  
"FREEZE!" she cried out and the creatures turned into ice statues. Botan swung her bat hard at one of them beneath her swinging form and it shattered. Hiei smashed the rest of them with his sword and leant against a tree. Yukina ran forward and hugged him,  
  
"Hiei, are you alright?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Good." The two koorimes passed out from exhaustion and most likely blood loss.  
  
Botan sighed,  
  
'Why is it always the ferry girl who has to pick up the pieces?' She hauled both of them onto her oar and flew to Rekai.  
  
Owari...or is it?  
  
NJ: Another chapter. sighs Well, I was thinking of finishing this off with an epilogue of some sort (which I already have in mind) What do you think? Don't forget to R&R. NO FLAMES DAMN IT! If you flame me or I don't get any reviews...evil grin ...then I'll kill off the koorime. Go. Now! The little purple box in the left bottom corner of the screen. Press it. Good. Now you have a window? Even better. Type in it. Done that? Now send it to me!  
  
GO AND REVIEW! 


End file.
